Everything is Going to Be Perfect
by clana4ever
Summary: Clark decides to tell Lana the secret. But how will she take it? Clana. This is my first fanfic so be nice please.
1. The Appointment

A/N: Hey, this is my first Fanfic ever. It's short and sweet and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of its characters.

Chapter One- The Appointment

Lana got into her Jeep and started off toward the Kent farm. Clark said he wanted to talk to her about something. She had a feeling that it was something special and she was excited to hear it.

The traffic was heavy because of graduation. It had just ended a few hours ago and they were finally done with school. Lana knew she would be late so she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Clark. "Hello?" answered a deep masculine voice. "Hey Clark. It's Lana. Listen I'm stuck in traffic so I might take me a little longer than expected to get there." "Ok." Hearing the tone of worry in his voice she added, "Don't worry Clark. I'll be there. Trust me." "Ok. I'll see you then." "Ok bye."

It gave Clark a little bit of relief to hear Lana wasn't coming for a little while longer. He needed to make sure everything was perfect and he hadn't quite figured out what he was going to say. But he knew he was going to tell her. And this time he wasn't backing down.

Since his parents had left to Metropolis for the night Clark had the place to himself. Mr. and Mrs. Kent had gone to Metropolis to see a play for their anniversary. Martha had suspected that Clark was planning on telling Lana and she told him she was happy for him. "I've always thought that, even though you were afraid to tell her, Lana would be the only one who will truly accept you for who you are." Martha had said. Clark smiled at the thought of him and Lana being together without any secrets between them.

Lana sat impatiently in traffic. Sometimes she wished she could run really fast, so she could get wherever she wanted within a matter of seconds. But things like that could never happen. It was impossible.

Her thoughts changed to Clark. She knew that once she was told this secret everything would be good again. She knew Clark wouldn't leave her, especially after what happened the other day.

FLASHBACK

Lana looked up at Clark. "I need to know something Clark." She said. "Sure go ahead.' Clark said nervously. He was afraid she would ask something he wouldn't be able to answer. "Do you want to be with me forever?" she asked. Getting no answer from him she continued, "Would you cry if I left?" Clark knew the answer he just wasn't sure how to say it. But Lana took his blank stare the wrong way. With tears in her eyes Lana turned and started to walk away. But Clark stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Lana, I don't want to be with you forever. I NEED to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you left. I would DIE." He said.

END FLASHBACK

Lana knew that with this secret revealed everything was going to be perfect.


	2. Perfect?

A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! It's really sweet of all of you. And yes this happened right after Forever, and Jason is dead. None of this meteor shower stuff happened, though that was an AWESOME episode. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of its characters.

Chapter Two: Perfect?

Clark could hear Lana pull up into the Kent farm and shut the car door. He made sure everything was perfect, and sat down on the couch as he waited for Lana. But it didn't take her to long to reach the loft. _Oh boy, Kent. This is it, _Clark thought. _Ok Lana. This is what you've been waiting for._ She thought as she walked in on Clark.

"Hi Lana." Clark said standing up. "Hey." She responded. Lana was sure that Clark could hear her; her heart was beating so loudly. "Glad to see you." Clark said trying to break the tiny bit of tension. "You too." She responded. There was an awkward pause and then Clark finally said something, "Well, um, why don't you sit down." They sat don and listened to the uncomfortable silence. Clark was perspiring, he was so nervous. _Come on Kent. You can do this, _he convinced himself. Lana couldn't wait any longer. "So, um, you wanted to talk?" she asked. "Oh, yeah. About that." Clark said taking a deep breath.

"Well I know that you know that I have some big secret. And I thought that you could handle it." He paused. "Yes, go ahead." Lana urged. "Well, I'm not exactly like other people. I have, um, certain abilities or powers that others don't. Like I can run faster than a speeding bullet and I have superhuman strength and I have a few other powers too." Clark said. He paused for a second letting it all sink in. He looked at Lana's face but couldn't make out her expression, so he kept going.

"And I'm not exactly from around here either. I'm from a planet called Krypton and I cam here in a spaceship, with the meteor shower. The same one that killed your parents." He looked at her face. He was worried that she wasn't happy. _Great Kent. Now she probably hates you. Nice going,_ he thought. He decided to be bold and ask the question that was swimming around in his mind. "Do you still love me?" "Of course I do." Lana said lovingly. _I just don't know what to think, _She thought. "It just takes a minute to process." But she saw a worried look in his eyes and said, "I will always love you. Superman or no superman." She said. Clark gave a smile of relief. He felt like this huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"So, what else can you do?" Lana asked. "Well I have heat vision, which means I can make fire come out of my eyes, and I can hear other people that are really far away talking. And I have x-ray vision." Clark finished up. "You mean you can see through solid objects?" Lana asked covering herself up. "Don't worry, I don't look through clothes." Clark said as they started to walk out of the loft. "Can you fly?" Lana asked. "No, not that I know of. But I've always wanted to." Clark said as they arrived outside the barn.

It was all starting to make sense to Lana. All of the unexplainable things were suddenly much clearer. Like when Adam had tried to shoot her and Clark showed up within a matter of seconds after she called and how he was always the one to save the day. "Lana, I love you." Clark said interrupting her thoughts. "I love you too." Lana said as they put their arms around each other and Lana rested her head on Clark. They both closed their eyes savoring this happy moment. Clark was deep in his happy thoughts when Lana interrupted him. "Um, Clark. We're floating." She said nervously. Clark looked down and sure enough they were floating. "How are you doing this?" Lana asked amazed. "I have no idea. All I know is that, I was think about how happy I am right now and I started floating." Clark said in disbelief. They floated there in stunned silence there for a while until Lana said, "I always wished I could fly."

As they slowly dropped back to the ground Lana looked at Clark lovingly. What had she done to deserve something so wonderful? Clark was truly an amazing person. No body else could take his place in Lana's heart. "What's wrong Lana?" Clark asked. "Nothing." She answered. "Clark, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you." Lana said warmly. But before Clark could respond she was leaning up to him and kissing him lovingly. And now Lana knew that everything was absolutely perfect.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Did anybody else get the thing between how Clark can fly and Peter Pan? I know it's kind of weird but that was the only thing I could think of. So I hope you liked it and I am going to start a story on a different kind of kryptonite and how it affects Clark. Please tell your friends about my story. Thanks a bunch!


	3. Authors Note

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! Just to let you know, I will write a sequel to this when I have finished my other story that I am currently writing, which is called You've Got Mail. I hope that all of you have enjoyed this story and I will try to write a sequel A.S.A.P! Thanks again! (P.S.- Check out my other story You've Got Mail, I think you'll like it!).


End file.
